


Taken

by ghxulie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Blood, Death, Emotional Abuse, Fighting, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, Injections, Knives, M/M, Needles, Physical Abuse, Rabbit!Ray, Sickness, Vomit, bird!gavin, cat!Michael, emotional distressed, lion!Jack, ram!Geoff, rt hybrid AU, steer!Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghxulie/pseuds/ghxulie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six people were picked off the streets to see if they were capable of the intense injections that those new doctors were giving to them. And with the new batch of the test subjects, what's the worse that can happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Let me explain a little on what happened with the other two. I just had no inspiration to even continue the other two. Im sorry.
> 
> So, anyhow. Im gonna take another stab at the hybrid AU thing. I had this idea actually for awhile and I was planning on doing this after I was done with the other two but as it is obvious I already deleted them.
> 
> the first chapter will be short sorry.

The night was quiet, quite preferred by the man as he walked down the streets. The others were behind himself, slow to walk along since they were chatting quite. He did not decide to join in on the conversation, having nothing to really talk about with the rest of their little group. It was partially drunk babble from Gavin and Michael anyhow, and he knew that those two talked about the stupidest shit when drunk.

But, the more he thought about it, the more he should really help Ryan, Jack and Ray with the two babbling buffoons as they did seem to be more of a handful that usual. But at the same time, he quite enjoyed being alone and was able to think more for himself than have to worry too much over the rest. He liked being able to think at times, not having to care too much about whatever was going on behind himself. Especially since him himself had a bit of whiskey at the bar they just came from. It made him feel warm and fuzzy, a bit unknowing of his surroundings much to his want.

He smiled at the other as he turned around to make sure that they have not fallen behind too much. He hummed a broken tune, waiting on the corner for the other’s to catch up so that they were not too far behind. His brows furrowed when he noticed that the other’s had stopped a little away from him, the five younger men all having the same look.  
  
Frightened.

Geoff walked towards them, laughing a little nervously. He opened his mouth to say something but felt someone take his. He would have recoiled, but he felt something hit the back of his head. It caused Geoff to fall to the ground, a hand slowly going up to the area where he was hit. His vision was swimming, and it was hard to see how much blood was collected on his hand. He tried to get up, but his attacker shoved him down, something piercing his tattooed arm. The brunet did not hear the screaming of his name as the liquid’s effects quickly knocked him out.

The rest of the group watched as the oldest in shock, then collectively looked up at the assaulter. A couple of more came around, a few to the back of the five of them. Gavin squawked loudly as he felt himself being taken by the arms, thrown to the ground and held down. He tried to fight back, but the alcohol made him weaker and he did not put up much of a fight.

Michael on the other hand, who was more drunk and more susceptible to being violent, was screaming and trying to throw weak punches towards his own attacker. He ended up screaming in pain as his arm was twisted and broken at an awkward angle, writhing on the floor as he was knocked out just like Gavin and Geoff.

Ryan and Jack looked between each other and then the rest of the attackers. The older of the two noticed in the dimly lit area that they had white jackets and mask, what looked like needles in the front pocket of their jackets. He would have said what he noted to Jack, but the ginger was already being stabbed in the arm and injected with whatever. The younger barely looked up at the other before he became limp and he fell face first into the ground, a sickening crunch of the nose as it broke from the force of falling. Ryan walked backwards, tensing as he bumped into someone, looking backwards but felt something prick the back of his upper arm. The liquid that was injected was not like a normal vaccine, it was hot and it honestly hurt, making his body tingle and veins feel like it was being burned as it was quick to course around his body. But it did not matter because after only a few seconds he passed out just like the rest of them.

Their bodies were collected, dragging them towards a van with little care in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short chapter. sorry. plus I am thinking of not truly starting this until I am home.

He woke up with a throbbing pain in the back of his head and his arm. His head hurt even worse as he opened his eyes to a strong, blinding light above him. The man struggled to move as well, panic starting to get to him as his eyes looked around rapidly. He squeezed his eyes shut, taking in a deep breath before he called out for any of the others.

His heart stopped as his mind started to wonder towards the other men. His men. His lovers.

Geoff began to worry again, eyes closing again and tried to think of something else. He tried to think of him and his lovers together and not in this weird building that smells like cleaning alcohol and was so bright that he could not see who was there or what the room looked like. Actually, that annoyed the living fuck out of himself. The man found it annoying that he could not see where the noises that was coming from the side of him was or who was making that noise. It definitely was not anyone he knew.

Panic was starting to creep up on him.

At least he was thankful that the blinding light was directed away from his face, but black dots danced around his vision. Geoff blinked many times to bring the area into focus, brows crinkling as he saw someone. The person’s identity was masked, their face blocked with a mask and their body was clad in a white coat.

A mask and white coat that looked oddly familiar, yet his mind was not connecting with the items and therefore he just stared blankly at the person until he shook his head and looked at the ceiling. HE tried to ignore the person next to him, but they began to speak.

Their voice was muffled and distorted, as if the person was using a device to make it like that. They sounded vaguely concerned, “I see that you are awake… Like the others. Hm. You lost a lot of blood. I told the other to not hit anyone but there you were bleeding all over the fucking place. Fucking stupid.” The person gave a heavy sigh before adjusting the other’s restraints.

“Whatever. We must start your surgery. The others have already started the series.” They moved towards the station. There was a humming sound as the person tested the syringe. “I am going to keep you awake. You seem tough enough to take shots. You have tattoos all over the place.”

Geoff made a face at that, craning his head to the side and narrowed his eyes as he watched the other come close. He hissed loudly as the needle pierced his skin. His body warmed slowly until it was painful as the liquid was injected into his vein. He thrashed and whined, hissing loudly as the next needle was shoved into his skin. He shivered this time, his eyes growing heavy.

Soon, he was knocked out. His body was soon picked up and sent off to the cells. There, he was carelessly thrown next to another body in the same cell and left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Im back from vacation and all and here's a new chapter.
> 
> On a side note I am also really surprised that you guys like this *^* thank you

The pain as he woke up felt almost similar to when he has too much to drink with any of the boys. It traveled from his head and swarmed his entire body. It made seeing a task and even breathing for some odd reason. He struggled to sit up, using the wall to his advantage and his trembling hands to cover his sensitive eyes from the light in the room. He took a gander around, swallowing thickly as he saw four bodies around him and another staring at him. The Brit squinted to try and bring the other into focus, but the familiar deep voice put a smile on his face and told him that he was not alone. He tried to move closer towards the ginger, but hissed at the sound of something metallic rattling. Gavin whimpered, weakly reaching out, his smile broadening as he felt his fingertips being touched. He moved away or just a moment to rub his eyes, wanting to bring the other more into focus. He reached out once he fully opened his eyes, but made a whining sound when the other had pulled his arms away and sat back against the wall.

“J-Jack…?” his voice was no longer peppy and fully of sunshine, but rather scared and nervous. HE did not know who was around to hear his raspy words, but he knew he had to make it quick. “Jack… Where are we?” there was a long period of silence, causing Gavin to panic. He opened his mouth again but only let out a sigh of relief as the older began to talk slowly.

“I don’t know…?” he whispered, taking another moment to look around.

All he could see was the same four bodies that Gavin has saw. But very far apart just like himself and Gavin. Their bodies look to be just thrown there and their bodies messily strewn about. He wanted to go over and fix them something fierce, to hold each and every one of them. But he could not see straight, his body felt as if he just was crushed by a truck. He was exhausted even though he just woke up no later than Gavin. Jack’s gaze flickered from the four unconscious men to the Brit in front of him, then towards the iron bars. He did not make a sound, hanging his head.

This really did concern Gavin. He knew that the other was the type to say just about anything on his mind. May it be his problems or that he was in pain. He knew that the older was open to his lovers. So this was a big deal. The Brit fidgeted, trying to get the ginger’s attention again.

“Jack…?” came the soft name. There was no response, so Gavin spoke his name a little louder.

“Jack?” again nothing.

This time Gavin strained himself to speak louder, finally getting Jack’s attention before it was quick to break away. The dirty blond took in a deep breath.

“Jack… Jack I … I need you to talk to me,” he said, voice lower as he heard footsteps, begging, “anything. Any words any sort of thoughts. Words. C’mon, love!”

The older shook his head, cringing as the door opened and someone came into the room. Gavin watched them as the person opened the door and walked towards Michael, breathing hard as he watched the unidentifiable man undo the manacles and carelessly began to drag the man out of the cell. Gavin began to fidget yet again, opening and closing his mouth as he dumbly tried to get his words to come out.

“Leave him alone!” he finally got out, though Jack gave the other a glare as the person who was manhandling Michael turned around and tilted their head to the side.

Gavin paled, watching as they dropped the limp man and took out a syringe. They came close towards the Brit, kneeling down in front of them and pressed the tip of the needle to his cheek. Gavin breathed hard as he felt the needle go through his skin, blood trickling down and mixed with the tears. He was forced to close his lips as the needle went through the other cheek. The person looked towards Jack, who was pale as well and could not help but watch. He kept his silence, earning a rough pat on the head before taking the needle out from Gavin’s cheeks after they made sure that he would remain silent. The person took Michael back by the ankle and started to drag him out of the room with his face rubbing against the concreate floor.

Gavin swallowing thickly, the amount of pain going through his body made him want to vomit. Or pass out. Whatever came first. He locked his gaze with Jack’s, tried to smile but fuck did it hurt to even move his lips. He reached out shakily yet again, trying to get the other’s touch. His vision swam a bit more, but he was content enough to feel the other’s finger just touch his.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I finally updated this story. I just did not have enough time to think a chapter through and I possibly did now? hopefully it is okay and suffice- even if it is like 556 words... P

The ginger could only watch as his lover was hurt. He could only watch as the younger sobbed and bled from his cheeks. And he wanted to kick himself for being so useless now. But, his body was aching all over and especially his spine and head. Every little sound and shred of light gave him a worse headache. So when Gavin started to cry, he really did not know how to react to it. The bearded man wanted to cry as well from the pain. But as well wanted to yell at the other to stop being so loud. But he chose to be neutral. The second choice was too selfish and that would most likely cause more problems. So, Jack just stared at the other. He tried to keep his hopes up. But who would? He just watched Michael just be dragged by some unknown man. He watched Gavin’s face be pierced by something and those inserts looked so angry and red. He hoped that they would not get infected. That would be bad, these people seemed not to give much about the six of them. He assumed that the other three that were still unconscious were to wake soon. Hope. He must hope. Nothing bad. Nothing bad and nothing bad would happen. Nothing to jinx the possibilities of the others death. Jack would not know what to do with himself.

The ginger bowed his head, closing his eyes before he heard a noise. It sounded like Gavin but maybe he was hearing things. But did not hurt to look. Jack rose his head, seeing the other staring at him. The younger’s eyes were red and puffy, nose a little runny. But. At least the other had stopped sobbing. Jack gave the other a big smile and reached forward, staying like that until the others tip of the finger was touching his. It made him a bit happy. Gavin stared at the other for a little longer before looking towards the others. He smiled at them, thankful that they were still breathing.

After another probably hour of staring he noticed that one of them were starting to stir. He smiled as big as he could before would inflict pain upon himself. He watched as the younger opened his eyes and then closed them, a few minutes later blinking and looking around with confusion. He soon stared at the other two, going from Gavin to Jack and then Gavin as he was the one that was just staring and looking at him before smiling large and goofily. He knew that speaking was a problem, his throat dry from no water. But he did not care. Being unconscious was lonely. And he really needed to see the both of them.

With enough Gavin noises starting to get to him, Jack looked up and then towards the Brit. He made a face, not noticing Ray until the Brit motioned towards the youngest. The ginger just gaped, at first thinking that it was all in his head and that it was the sleep deprivation. However he saw the other move and smile back.

Hope started to form slowly now that there was one more among the two awake. Now just for Ryan, Michael and Geoff. Oh he hoped that they break through whatever state they were in soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I finally updated. Im sorry for the wait ; ; I really did not mean for you guys to wait for this long but I have been so fucking busy with school- not even the amount of homework its just the testing- and then practicing driving and all this other shit. Hopefully this is suffice for you guys and hopefully I can write more often but at this point its almost October and school is just hectic- even if they say that high school is one of the best times ever for a person. Fuck that shit.

Weeks have past. Several, agonizingly slow weeks have past. Michael was the first to wake up. He was tired looking and he looked ready to snap at someone if he was talked to. He looked as well ill, but perhaps it was just from the medication that was wearing off. Once it did oh he felt pain. Too much to handle. He was shaking and he was trying to move to get comfortable since the majority was on the top of his head and was as well as the bottom of his spin. He writhed for a bit, but it made it worse. The redhead woke up someone else since the manacles were making a lot of noises. Gavin looked towards the sound and smiled at the elder.

He has been quiet for the longest time as well. Partially it was because of the scabbed over wound that had formed when that person had pierced his cheeks with that needle. And partially because well what did he have to talk about? He was tired all the time. His back ached terribly. He felt nauseated. He looked just as bad as Geoff. The elder had fallen ill because of the medication and the surgeries that were at his head that were left untreated. Ray, Ryan and Jack were in similar head pains but it was not as bad as Geoff’s. It seemed that his was faster in the transformation. He was the favorite with those mysterious people as Geoff was the fastest with the process.

Well, that as well meant that he was more susceptible to diseases and lashing out at the others. So when the five others were allowed to have their restraints off of them, Geoff was kept a little away. The others were told to keep away from the eldest, but they did not listen.

Gavin was always by the man. He did not speak the other, but he was making sure that the other was staying awake when he had to and eating when they were given food. He made sure as well that the fever that Geoff had was not getting worse. But when Gavin switched spots with Jack, the bearded man had announced to the others that it was getting worse. And soon he was getting sick. But he refused for it to take over and be reduced down to like where Geoff is.

HE did not want to be weak.

He needed to keep everyone calm, being more motherly and protective. And as well the only one trying to keep calm.

Ryan has went a little loopy, moving around and constantly scratched at his head. He would occasionally make a sound, a moo more or less really. It freaked everyone out at times but eventually it was getting to be just a sound that they had to get used to, just like Gavin’s chirping. Or what sounded like chirping. None of them honestly knew if it was the usual Gavin noises or actual bird chirps.

But whatever. It was just something else to get used to.

The noises soon got really weird. Michael was purring at times, even at the sensitive touches that Gavin would give to the other. Especially when little cat ears started to grow bigger and more easier to see in his shaggy hair. But the Jersey boy never really understood, only knowing that there was pain in his head. So when the Brit petted him, he would snap. Then there was those squawking sounds.

That was when everyone looked at Gavin, who was beet red. Did he really just sound like an actual bird?

"The fuck was that?!" Michael growled, staring at the younger as if he was growing another head. The European looked away, shrugging sheepishly.

He said nothing though, keeping his mouth shut. No words came out of his mouth, only another squawk as he was poked in the cheek. Specifically his wound that was still so tender and red. He held the area, looking away.

"Gavin" still nothing. Michael got a little angry and a lot louder, "Gavin, speak. What was that. Did you just make a bird sound? What the hell is wr-"

"Nothing is wrong. Nothing is wrong! Now stop bother," he made another chirping sound, "B-Bothering me now!" he moved backwards and started to sit in a corner. He had his back towards the others. It was noticeable that the bones in his back were shifting, droplets of blood soaked through his tattered shirt. It did not go unnoticed by really anyone, and it was Ray that went up towards Gavin.

"Hey... Dude. Really what's wrong?" he sounded almost nervous, even looking around as if the area around him was putting him into an uneasy state. Gavin glanced behind himself and looked at the younger, running his hand through his greasy hair before speaking.

"Nothing. Really. I'm fine, love." he smiled. Ray sat down next to the other and placed a hand on the others shoulder, but immediately took it away when he felt the other jump. "Don't- Don't touch me. I really do not want to be touched. Everything hurts and everything is just weird. Okay? Now leave me alone."

Ray sat that there for a while, waiting and waiting for the other to continue to speak. This was not Gavin. This Gavin was tired all the time and quiet. He really really hated quiet Gavin. That meant that he was thinking constantly and whatever came to mind he would just blurt out. Perhaps soon he would change. Perhaps that this was just a phase and that the beloved Brit was just going through reality that had not hit the rest of them. So for now all Ray could do was kiss his cheek and move away slowly.

He went back to Geoff duty, still looking around carefully to see what the others were doing.

Ryan was pacing around, making that occasional and very awkward moo sound that no one understood. But he looked to be not wanting to talk just like Gavin. And more aggressive. He was constantly scratching at his head and he was constantly pacing around in what seemed to be just pain. Jack was in a similar situation but was more curled towards Ray. It seemed that he wanted to be comforted.

Typical Jack.

And he was wanting to be near someone else other than the sickly Geoff that was sapping the warmth from him. He enjoyed being near the ginger, eyes closing as he finally felt relaxed and not as anxious around everyone for some reason.

He hoped he was not getting sick as well, he was afraid of becoming whatever the others were becoming.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weeeeeeee I did good this time in updating :D  
> I am glad this is really well liked as well ;w; I honestly though that this would end up really uh not so liked. in shorter terms that is.  
> thanks :3

It seemed that as the days went by the worse Geoff got. His sickness turned him into a shivering, sniffling, constantly coughing mess. He was constantly trying to get closer towards the warmer bearded ginger but it was really futile. Jack did not want to get sick, becoming paranoid that it was just a really bad sickness that everyone was getting and he was not at all. But he was bluffing both himself and the others with utter bullshit. The Gent was getting sick, he simply refused to believe such as he was wanting to be strong for the others that were getting sick and gross.

And by gross, it was the constant gagging from Gavin. The Brit was now making constant chirps even as he as trying not to vomit. Annoying, constant chirps that even got on Geoff's nerves. And that said a lot. The poor man was sick and being annoyed with the Brit that he was in love with well that was a problem. Especially when he was trying to sleep. He had his eyes partially opened and stared right at the British man. Geoff did not say a word, he did not want to. He wanted to just watch the other and watch what the hell he was doing even if it was hard to keep awake. But he found out somethings that the others were not seeing or have seen and they simply were either ignoring or they were just trying not to think of it because it is their Gavin.

But, Geoff did realize what was going on with the other. The younger was rigid. His back was red and it looked almost as if it was going to start bleeding any time soon. Even at the simplest touch it looked so sensitive. But what really disturbed him was the fact that he could see his ribs and new bone forming from underneath the tanned skin. It was sickening. The fuck was happening to him? Geoff moved uncomfortably, and that caused Jack to move and look down at the older with concern. The elder stopped moving when he felt eyes on him and looked up, seeing Jack smiling.

"Something wrong?" the man asked, but Geoff shook his head. He opened his mouth to say something but was hushed, a small kiss pressed to his sweaty warm forehead. "No. Do not speak," Jack murmured, "It is okay. I understand. Just keep quiet and keep asleep. Get strength. You need it. Especially here."

He gave a paranoid look around. Nothing really was changing in this area. Ray was half asleep and half looking around and tapping his foot, nervous about something. Ryan was making sounds, but it was obvious now that he was trying to suppress the noises. The man looked like he was going a little nuts with the constant pulling of his hair and the constant scratching of his head. The more Jack looked at the older the other looked to be in pain and those sounds were nothing but showing his discomfort like he was some sort of animal. Weird. He was sure that Ryan was a pretty normal to an extent guy.

Either way.

Michael was in a similar position. His head was matted and there was a waft of a copper smell from him. He was afraid to get close to the other however. He looked absolutely hostile, ready to snap any time someone comes near. Even Gavin, who was yearning for some sort of comfort. The man was pale as well, as if the pain that he was enduring was going to make him sick soon. Maybe that was why he was gagging so much, it was from the pain and having nothing to combat it. No one wanted to touch any one else.

They did not want this disease that seemed to be with everyone else. It was like the plague that had stuck their group not too long ago. How they all helped each other get over their colds even as the other got sick. But now? Now was not the time for hugs and soup. There was nothing for helping with the sniffles and Gavin's gagging and the pain.

It sucked. Jack really wanted to go around and gather each one. Each one looked hostile or scared in their own way.

Ray was nervous. Like some rabbit that was running from its pray and now hiding and waiting for the enemy to leave.

Ryan was pacing around and stomping his feet on the ground. This seemed to be one of the causes to scare Ray. HE was looking from the cage's entrance to Ryan's foot. The older gent did look angry, blowing sometimes hard out of his nose and stared at what was really nothing before pacing around for longer.

There was Gavin with his chirps, and then Michael who was looking at the other with almost a hungry stare. Like Michael was a cat trying to get Gavin who was a bird. Weird.

Geoff was making soft bleats in his slumber, even headbutting Jack.

Now Jack. The lovable, quiet man. He was contemplating about himself now. Now that the others were expressing their newly forming instincts and it was getting obvious ones. He was getting both frustrated and confused with his own. Frustrated because he really does not show too much of the start of whatever the others were going through. But the confused part was as well paired with scared.

He was having the terrible munchies for the others as he felt as this was his lair and that the others were in his territory. He could feel sharp pricks of new teeth in his mouth, and an unsettling growl escaped from his throat.

All but Geoff stopped and looked at Jack, who was not only beet red and petrified but was shaking more than he thought he ever would have. No one spoke. No one seemed to be breathing. Everyone was becoming fearful at this point and the thick silence was deafening to all.


	7. Chapter 7

The panic came quick as the others spoke among each other. Even Geoff was taken away from the ginger after managing to get Jack to sit far away, which very much crushed him. But then again. He just growled. And it was not very human sounding to boot. So he guessed that he understood with the others caution. Despite the crushing hurt that as now pressing down on his chest, which caused the tight feeling to bring panic. What was he? What were those people doing to everyone to make them become whining, hurting things. Monsters.

No. Not a monster. At least for the others. For himself he was unsure. He did not know what he was capable of, but was deathly afraid of whatever it was now. Jack was scared. Paranoid for the fact the others were talking about himself. He could just hear a few things. But it sounded that they were unknowing and afraid as well. Jack guessed that they were just overreacting over the fact that he growled. For fuck sake Gavin keeps chirping, Michael sounds like he is purring, Ryan and his snorting. They were all animals yet they decide to overreact with his growling? How dumb was that!

But he was not angry as that would cause more problems. So, Jack was just sitting there and listening to their conversation.

"Why did he just growl?" Michael snorted, which caused Gavin to pout.

"Why should we know? How should we all know what the flying fuck his happening?" Michael rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and looked away. He seemed almost upset about what was happening. What would happen now if they were released from this cell?

"Well..." Gavin tapped his chin, but came up with nothing, "I don't- I don't know... I bet that its really just nothing..." That caused Ryan to laugh dryly. Gavin looked towards the older, seeing that he was shaking his head.

"Nothing is happening? We are all making sounds and all are doing something not human! We are all making sounds and are just something. There is something going on. There is not any right. And that is becoming terrible for all! Damn Geoff is sick. Jack is making all of us nervous," that caused the said man to growl again but more human, but it made everyone and especially Ray shiver.

Ryan took a moment to speak again, "There's something just not right. Do not say that there is because damn it this entire thing is scary and i would appreciate the truth other than the sugar coated shit you want, Gavin." The Brit bowed his head, chewing harder on his lip.

"Sorry... Sorry for trying to be positive. Guess everyone finally went mental and lost all hope and all. Fine. I'll just be like you guys" Gavin put on a smile and stood, turning his back and walked away from the rest of the others so that he was closer towards the bars. He leaned against the wall and looked outside.

Ray looked at the older men, then away. He guessed that this was going to be for now hopefully. Just a temporary hate. He hated how they were so separated instead of being together and acting as a group. Like old times, Like a loving big group of men that all knew each other inside and out. But it seemed that whatever was leaving them here to rot and to change to whatever they were going to be was first priority. Maybe that as what the people wanted to have planted inside their heads. Paranoia was first of course, as the Puerto Rican was always looking around. How Gavin was making sounds just from the subtle movements everyone can hear outside the cage. Jack's now pacing was becoming obvious that it was fear.

The youngest knew that he could not go up to the other and see what was wrong, his body was frozen on spot and all he could do was watch everyone just start to crumble bit by bit. No longer was this about helping everyone. This was about protecting themselves from everyone else as if their own loves were the enemy.


	8. Chapter 8

He had already lost his mind by the third month. His thoughts were clogged with doubt and all he could think of was death. Maybe that would be the best thought now. Geoff was not getting well. Michael was hostile, seeing small tuffs of hair on the ground from the amount of time he was pulling on his curly locks. Ryan had what little like tiny horns. Ray was all over the place, Jack was too afraid to touch anyone. It felt like he was the only sane person here. He needed release. He needed to be free. He needed something to know that this was all a bad dream. But it seemed that his lovers were all shells of people that he one knew. His own self was just a sack of flesh and bones, forgotten by the people that had captured him.

He missed the outside. He wanted to yell and scream and jump around. But with no energy, he was unable to anything. And that made Gavin sad. He had nothing to do. No one to go to. And it was obviously tearing him apart. He wondered how the others felt.

Jack was in a similar place. It seemed that anyone that went towards him he would snarl until they shit their pants and ran to the other side of the cage. Thankfully he was getting better at that as the days went by. But not by much. His instincts were growing strong the hungrier he got. And the others never looked so good to eat.

He slapped himself. No. That was gross. He could not eat the others! He loved them with all of his heart. The ginger could not bear to hurt them. Jack did not want them to be hurt anymore. And with the constant surgeries and lack of well any sort of medication and food, they were all agitated and tired and sick. No need to add any more problems.

Ray was something different. He always looked around, always stashed things. His nails were nothing but raw, jagged nothings. His nervousness got the better of him when he hear the slightest of movements, his ever so growing sensitive ears were getting the best of him. Speaking of ears, the ones on top of his head was the first to grow and show. Ryan’s once tiny horns seem to grow each day and they were sharp. A few incidents caused the Gent to get some cuts from them, the horns growing heavier as well so his balance was not as good as it was once.

Geoff’s curly ram horns were no bigger than Ryan’s for the moment, but they did hurt. And many times since the pain was so bad the tattooed man’s eyes became wet with tears. But he had to be strong. Force himself to be strong. To get better and be there for everyone. He knew that they were all breaking apart because of this kidnap. And it was tear him apart that he could not do anything about this.

It drove him insane, and when he was able to get some sort of strength he was pacing around the cell, clinging to the wall.

This seemed to annoy Michael, his little stubby cat tail swishing back and forth.

“Geoff. Sit the fuck down.” The eldest did stop, but did not sit down. No he was too jittery, even his foot was bouncing up and down.

“I can’t.” he finally rasped out, looking down at the Jersey boy, “I can’t! I can’t I can’t. Michael.” The ginger opened his mouth, sharp, new and bloodied teeth showing as if he was growling silently.

But Jack beat him to speaking.

“Geoff… Just sit down. We all are tired and restless. It’s fine. Keep your strength.” Geoff just stared at the other, then around the cell.

Ryan, Gavin and Ray were all shaking their heads. But Michael seemed to just be staring. He knew that look, it was the look of ‘hey stupid do what is told’. Weak though. Geoff knew the other was tired. So he complied, and with much disapproval from the others was coddled by Jack. The ginger opened his arms out for the others. And surprisingly enough the first two to come into the hug were Ray and Michael. Followed by Ryan and then finally Gavin. The Brit was cautious though, looking around and making sure that everything was in order and no one was staring. One cannot be too careful now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okayokayokay
> 
> Im sorry for the wait and Im sorry for not as well putting something Halloween yesterday. I dont have anything to give for Halloween but I guess I have one for Thanksgiving...
> 
>  
> 
> you guys have been liking this and its really really shocking.
> 
> so once again.  
> Thank you sosososososo so much.

The cuddle fest has ended early, the group stayed close however. They had to. There was someone watching them like hawk, taking down notes at times. Usually about what they looked like now and how they reacted to him being there. Ray was jumpy, his foot thumping in place as he watched the man with black eyes. The man suspected that he had black eyes because of his anxiety that came with the serum that was injected into the Puerto Rican. Jack was the more protective one, guessing that was because of the lion trait. The man would walk around now in a defensive and rigid posture around the rest of the group. Gavin, well Gavin was still chirping you see.

Obnoxious, loud, and annoying was what the man wrote down. Thankfully it was not loud, just small and periodically. Once every three minutes. And every six it sounded painful, like the mutation was causing pain to him when he made a sound. There were even times when the Brit held in the noises, but trembled as he had to release it somehow. He eventually stopped holding it in and started to chirp continuously and louder than the first couple of times. This was one of two times when one of the group's members were slapped, the man nearly attacked by Michael, who raised his hand to swipe at the man, and Jack who snarled at him. The older just made it out of the cage before he was attacked by the lion hybrid, who was now pressed against the bars and snarling at the man until Geoff told him to back off.

There was a break with the observation, in which the six of them were now talking about what just happened.

"I say we just kill him," Jack's lion side was now fully showing. The idea was frowned upon by Ryan, Geoff, Ray and Gavin. Michael was contemplating on that.

"Why not?" the Jersey boy muttered, "We're pent up like animals. I mean... I guess we are now... Which is fucking stupid because we're not. We are humans and forever be humans. Do you want to be here forever? Or do you want to escape and go back to being humans. Do you want to die here? Or do you want to become married one day and be together forever outside this hell hole?" he asked, standing up with crossed arms. "Do you? Do any of you? I know I fucking don't want to stay here for fucking ever"

Ryan made a huff like sound, looking up at the other. The bull hybrid sighed heavily, "Are you really admitting that you would kill someone to leave this place instead of escaping at right time? I for one do to be a murderer. And have guilt on me for the rest of my life. Now do you want that, my dear Michael...?" the other four were murmuring among each other as the other two were talking.

"I would do anything to get you and the rest out of here, Ryan. Don't be a fucking ass hole and decide that." the older got closer and quirked an eyebrow at that.

"I am being logical. Not stupid. I do not want the police to find out that my lover has murdered someone because he was tested on and locked in a cage with five men with the same predicament. Don't tell me that," he pressed the cat hybrid to the bars of the cage, his breath hot to the others cool skin, The younger shivered as he was practically pinned, but puffed his chest out and hissed like a cat to the other. He shoved Ryan off, but the bigger barely budged.

"I can do whatever I please." he growled quietly, "now shut up" Ryan looked at the other for a long time before looking away. "If I want to kill a man out of anger so be it, they won't find out. They won't care. I won't get into any sort of trouble.

"Now Now, Michael," Geoff got out, standing as well. His walk was sloppy and he was leaning heavily against the other Gent, "Now lets not think like that... Think something else. Bad idea" he turned his head to practically cough up a lung, his back being rubbed by Ryan. "No death" he wheezed. Ryan wrapped his arm around the older, sighing.

Michael glared, "Fuck this. I'll do what I want when I want, how I want." he managed to squirm away from the other and sat in the darkest corner of the cage. "Leave me alone. Don't even look at me."

Geoff and Ryan looked at each other and then both away. The blond sat them both down and allowed the older to lean against him. They all seemed to stay quiet as the man came back, sitting now with a gun in his lap. Michael seemed to not see that and started to stand up, but his movements were hindered by Gavin; who was grabbing the others pants leg and was staring up at the other with big, pleading eyes. The older Lad was trying not to succumb to the others look, glaring to get his way. But the Brit was determined and he smiled brightly as he got the other to finally sit down. He latched onto Michael and kept smiling up at the other.

"Just leave him alone... the others are right. It's no use, boy" Gavin murmured, holding onto Michael who was now tensed. The man was writing notes again and it was putting them all on edge.

"Fine... But I will if he touches someone..." Michael muttered, half lying to the other. He basically would kill the man if the older would do something stupid to harm any of his lovers or himself. He was too protective and he felt constricted and claustrophobic in this cage. He needed to get out soon before his mind wanted to play tricks. He was terrified.

Terrified that the others would die. Terrified that he would die. Terrified that they won't get out and be somewhat normal human beings again. He was unsure that the buildings and family were even looking for them. He had a feeling that they were but he also had a feeling that their family and friends were not looking for them. For all Michael knew, they could have been lost for a year and the others could have stopped looking for them.

Michael was beginning to shake from racing thoughts. He tensed as his body was held by Gavin, who was keeping his head turned towards the younger. He closed his eyes and tried to keep himself as calm as possible, breathing in deeply through his nose, and out of his mouth. He felt a kiss on the corner of his lips, eyes staying closed. The Jersey boy could no longer look at the other, feeling sick as he kept thinking of killing a man.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im updating early 'cause i have time actually
> 
> I may put in another story for you guy as well because why not. I feel really generous today. it'll be a one shot type thing though. unless you guys reeeeeeeeeaaaaaalllly want more from it I'll see then. but I will say its hella fluff. like total difference to what I usually write here. so yeah :P but I may do it later on today since it is late and I am still thinking of what to write. So do expect it soon.

His anxiety was getting the best of him. All he wanted was to sit down and be held. But his thumping foot and his constantly looking around eyes made him seem like he was hallucinating. He was not only tired and hungry, but that man was really making him on edge. So much on edge, Ray found himself now staring at the man. It was like he was the predator and he was the prey. He needed to run. He needed to escape the man’s gaze and be away. He felt the urge to run and run and hide and never be seen again. He needed to keep this anxiety that was so hard to get rid of to be rid of. His heart alone throbbed from being so scared. Nervousness was on the high as well. This new genes that was forced upon himself was beginning to make himself as well mad.

Mad like everyone else. Mad that he was unable to save the others from the harms of these people and these new problems. He felt so stupid. He felt as if this was his fault.

The rabbit hybrid eventually did sit down, legs up to his chest and his arms around himself. He kept staring at the man until he left, letting out a breath he never knew he was holding.

“We need to leave now.” There was a snort from Michael.

“No shit, Captain Obvious. Of fucking course we need to get out. How the fuck are we supposed to do that, oh wise one?” Ray narrowed his eyes at the older, but then sighed.

He ran a hand through his greasy hair, closing his eyes. He tried to breath for a while. In deeply, out deeply. In and out as slow as he could to keep himself from having a shaking voice. “I do not know… I realized that he doesn’t bring his keys with him. He has them on that rack there…” he pointed towards a nail actually on the cage.

Jack furrowed his brows at that, he and the others felt dumb for not realizing that. “Well…” the ginger started, scratching his chin. He did not realize he was bleeding from his now sharp nails, “we can try and get it before the man comes back. But… He seems to come back quickly.”

“Well. Better get it now before he does come back. I’m not the one wanting to stay here for the rest of my life.” Ryan did stand, his stub of a tail swishing back and forth as he went forward. But he stopped, sitting back down as soon as the man came back. He turned his back towards the other, silently mouthing cuss words as the man sat back down on the chair.

It was another moment before the man stood, this time the door did not open after five minutes. It put the men on edge however, and they all were looking amongst each other. But it was different when Gavin finally stood up, still nursing his messy wings as he shuffled towards the door. He slipped his thin arm through the gap between the bars and snagged the keys, his hands shaking as he moved backwards. There had to have been ten keys on the ring. The Brit looked among each of the men.

Michael had his arms crossed, furrowing his eyebrows. He was trying to remember which one was the key that the man used. Jack and Geoff were too busy talking about how they were going to escape. So that left Ray, Ryan and Gavin to figure out the key.

Ray went first, going through the first three keys before having to stop. He was shaking so much that he could not hold the keys. The second was Gavin, taking up the next four before Ryan snagged the keys. They all could hear the footsteps of the man coming back.

Ray was pacing again.

Geoff and Jack were starting to become protective and territorial of their loves and area of where they were.

But Ryan seemed okay. It seemed that the stress was so real that he was only shaking. His eyes widened as the door finally opened. He made sure to take the key off the hook even though he was dropping it constantly from fear. He managed to put the ring back onto the nail before the door opened. Ryan sat down and had his back towards the cage like he did beforehand, speaking quietly with the others.

“We escape as soon as he leaves again. For real this time. We can finally get out.” Ryan smiled for the first time they were in here.

But it seemed to put everyone off. Like the dream to actually escape was nothing more than in the hands of the dirty blond. They, even Ryan, all hoped that it was a closer dream. All they had to do was to escape the man.

How hard would that be?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am going to be ending this story within one or two more chapters. i am unsure.
> 
> i am sure that i will be putting a sequel for Silence :3 but that will be after this. or  
> if yall dont want it.
> 
> tell me what you think in the comments ^^

They all waited and waited for the guard to leave. But it seemed like just a very long time before the guard was staring to get up and walk around. He seemingly glared at the hybrids in the cage with a smirk full of malice and disgust. He sat back down on the chair and he leaned back, arms crossed and watched over the six.

 

"You six are awfully boring," the guard commentated, leaning forward and his smirk turned into a smile. He noticed that Jack was oddly more at edge then normal, tutting at the large bearded cat, "I'll keep quiet, Fluffy." that caused a snarl to come out of the ginger's throat, the man standing up. It actually intimidated the man, but he realized that he knew that the door was still locked. Right? He laughed nervously as Jack pressed against the bars, the door slowly swinging opened. The guard did not know until he stood up that he peed his pants, his eyes wide as the lion hybrid came towards him. Jack forced himself to stopped as soon as the normal human turned and ran for his life, his green eyes glinting with happiness. He was actually proud of himself that the other had sprinted away, it gave the rest of them more time to ponder on their escape.

 

Or really how the other five came rushing out of the cage and all stretched. Geoff, still weak, took the lead and peered out of the doorway, watching around and making sure that no one was around. He looked back at the others with a look of determination, exiting the room and let the door close halfway behind himself so that the others could follow him still. He did want the others to feel abandoned either, and it took a great toll on him when he realized that the others were not following him. Geoff stopped and looked back, licking his dry lips before making his way back. The elder looked delighted when he brushed shoulders with Gavin, touching the shaggy haired man's shoulder before peering through the door. He motioned the rest to follow, even having to drag them out and down the hall until they were okay to be let go of.

 

Ray watched the rest of them with anxiety, the smell of actual rotting fecal matter and the smell of death was terrible on his nose. He scurried forward as he became more and more apart from the rest. The rabbit hybrid sprinted quicker and attached himself hard onto Michael's arm, the older stopped and tensed when he was touched. A slow hissing sound came from him before he realized who the person was, looking back at Ray for a second before placing a hand on the others fingers. He found comfort in this action, his eyes closing and he stopped for a much longer time. Even himself, normally strong and very bull headed, was started to become weary and torn apart from the stress and the anger that he had for this facility. He pressed his forehead to the younger's a soft purr coming from the back of his throat before the curly redhead stopped and kept moving, pulling Ray along by the wrist.

 

The smell of death was becoming more obvious, Gavin having to cover his nose and mouth to just get through this wing of death. He squawked as quietly as he could as quietly as he could, looking around and saw Ryan shushing all them. Blue eyes peered out of the closet before back and hidden, listening to the quick footsteps outside the door. His heart pounded as he waited for those men to leave and to not come back to investigate the closet. He pressed his lovers towards the back of the closet as he heard someone stop right outside the door, closing his eyes and held his breath. The dark blond tensed as he heard the knob jiggle, pressing the others more towards the wall and tried to contain his shaking. The noises eventually stopped and another set of footsteps were heard, a conversation, and then they both left. Ryan dropped to his knees, breathing hard through his noise as anxiety racked through his body. A hand was placed on his head and his greasy, matted hair was petted gently. The steer cocked his head upwards, tears in his arms as he gathered the others in his arms. Ryan took in a deep breath, kissing each of them on their lips, before standing up and walked cautiously out of the closet.

 

He had Gavin's hand in his, who had his clasped around Jack's, then Michael's, Ray's and then finally Geoff's. The six of them continued down the hallway and throughout the labyrinth of halls to try and find the exit.


	12. part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> actually splitting this chapter into two parts tbh.
> 
> so this is part one

The group seemingly wandered around the building for hours. They made several stops in different closets to recoup and get some sort of rest. But for the majority of the time it was just anxiety ridden walking, their footsteps either way too heavy from becoming tired or too light when someone's new found senses went haywire and decided to smell old scents of pure human. That made them actually mad at times, sometimes one had to leave the group to go and snarl at the wall just to rid of anger. Especially Jack, who tend to eyed Geoff and Ryan once too many times, his stomach growled at the thought of raw meat filling his belly. But he had to remember that that was not food. That was not any sort of prey. It was his god forsaken boyfriends and he had to know right from wrong. Even if the thin line between human and predator and as time progressed slowly, the line was diminishing as slow as their sanity.

Predator Jack was horrifyingly scary, the ginger usually was very mild mannered and was very quiet. But the scent of even this decaying blood and the others movements that set his mind to switch from human to starving lion. He did give casual smells to the other, namely Geoff as he was usually right to his side. The older would stare at him, shrug, and patted the others very scruffy face. Jack had his mouth opened in waiting to have the hand precariously come closer to be eaten right off. He rubbed his stomach to sooth the beast within himself, running his other hand through his greasy hair to calm himself. He smiled and waved as he was looked at, watching the younger turn around and return to speaking with Gavin. The ginger sighed quietly, his pace slowing down and he chewed on his long claws. Jack's face screwed up with pain as he chewed until his nail split and bled. He waved his hand to help rid the numbing pain and wiped the blood onto his pants. He proceeded to shove his hands into his pockets, breathed in deeply and lengthened his stride. He continued until he was back up with the others. Jack smiled at Ray, who looked back and up at the older, before looking forward and put a small smile on his face. Ray made a face, patting the other on the back before quickly keeping his hands to himself; he was terrified that the other would snap and chomp his hands right off of his arm.

The group of six eventually made base in a rather roomy closet, the older men towards the front in an almost protect force for the younger. Ryan was the closest to the door, though there was an unspoken rule that the one that would be nearer the exit would peak out and make sure that there was no one around. It was proven difficult as the nights went on and the men started to get more fatigued. So when one was to fall asleep another was to shake the other and take his place to keep moving; especially the one that was to keep guard.

Who this time around was Gavin. The poor bird hybrid was nodding off and chirping quietly in complaint. It did annoy Michael, his ears twitching and his tail puffed up. He stalked the other and slammed him against the wall, giving a long hiss before he realize the pure shock on the others face. Tears threatened to fall and Gavin was frozen to his spot. Michael felt a sharp grasp on his shoulders and he was tugged backwards until he hit someone else. Ryan made a quiet sound, awoken from his light slumber and he looked at the cat. Geoff was standing up and stared down at the younger, breathing hard through his nose and his head was bowed so that his growing horns were showing.

"Don't be going and trying to eat my Gavin, asshole," he dug his foot into the ground and began to angrily scratch at it, staring down a the other more intensely. Michael began to stand up before Ryan wrapped his arms around the man and held him close to himself. He kicked and scratched, biting his arm until he bled. But non the least he was not let go. Eventually, his tired body fell limp into the steer's arms and he was just looking down at the ground.

It looked almost like a mixture between sadness and pissed off.

"Look, I get your tired. hungry. Pissy. You stink all above high hell, but no way positive should you be attacking another. Sit down, Geoff, as well. I don't want to be risked because someone had their little problems all caught up with his actual mind," Ray muttered, tapping his foot and had his arms crossed. Michael looked towards the other and growled quietly, before huffing and fell limp. He could not help but purr as his knotty hair was petted.

Geoff seemed to be a little less able to calm down, making sure that the very awake bird was alright before settling down stiffly right next the him. He held the Briton close to himself and glared with malice at the oldest Lad. He whispered a few words to Gavin. Maybe because he himself was scared and he was starting to become frightened. Maybe it was the stress as well as he could feel the tension that was thick in the air. He stood, closing his eyes and tried to calm himself both mind and body. He turned and nudged Gavin out of the way, the scruffy man smiled as he was looked at before twisting the knob.

"I personally think we should continue to go and get whatever is new off of us. Lets go" there was a hand to his shoulder, turning ever so slightly to meet green eyes. Geoff hissed quietly when he felt sharp nails dig into his shoulder before he brushed it off. The elder rubbed the area and narrowed his eyes. "What? Do you not wish to go home? Am i the only one that wants to go home and rid whatever this shit is in me?!"

There was a sickly thick moment of silence. Geoff turned around fully and looked among the other five men. He was beginning to become frustrated and rather upset. His body became rigid, his hands turning into tight fists. He looked among the others and narrowed his eyes. He pushed the lion back and moved backwards until he was pressed against the door, which closed with a soft click. Geoff rubbed his face, his palms pressed to his eyes. He took another deep breath in and held it before speaking.

"What. What am I saying to make you five look at me like I am growing another set of horns! Please! Communicate with me," his voice dropped very low, and his knees was starting to become weak and shaky, "Please... I am," he paused, "I am scared."

There was nothing but thick silence after the other had spoken, Michael looking away first. Ryan did stand along with Gavin, who clung to the elder with all of his might. Geoff smiled fondly at the Lad, holding his head close to himself and watched the others. He shook his head and smiled down at Gavin, turning them both around and opened the door again.

"I assume you five need more time. I'll be taking my leave with Gavin and I will continue alone with him I assume," his words were slow and thick when he spoke, paining him to continue his way out of the safety of the closet and the comfort that the other men brought.

But he did not take Michael attacking Gavin for no reason lightly. He was frightened, he knew it. He knew that the fiery redhead was upset, seeing as that he was not able to look at anyone in the eyes. He knew that he was devastated as well that he was leaving with Gavin. They all terribly loved each other, however Geoff was afraid that things are to change now since they are all different types of animals. He prayed in his head that this was just a temporary scare and that his horns would just fall off as well as the sickening feeling that was still in his stomach. He feared terribly that they would not work out or worse that they would be stuck here if they were found. Considering that they did not want to be separated and that it was terribly stupid to, the elder felt as if he was just endangering them both. But, he and Gavin were too far away from the other five, and all he could think was that they were get out and hopefully somewhere safe and away. He hoped that the others would just be as fine on their own.

* * *

Ryan balled his fists up tightly as the two left. He hated how Gavin was so willing to leave with the other. Then again he seemed to be wanting to be with anyone but them, considering how he was watching Michael as they left. Birds and cats really do not go what so ever. The blond looked among the others. Michael was chewing on his nails, Jack standing and staring out of the doorway, Ray was just sitting there and waited for everything to become calm. The youngest eventually stood up, unable to keep sitting around and took his leave. Jack followed, not because of his predatory instincts he was more concerned where the other was going. This started a chain reaction with the other two, Ryan starting off before he had to drag Michael off since he was more reluctant to start moving. The two caught up rather quickly with Jack and Ray, who both took the others with welcoming arms into their both search party for Gavin and Geoff as well as the escape party.

Ryan had a sicking feeling that they were not going to find the others in this labyrinth, the walls looked the same to him. He felt very paranoid as time ticked on, swallowing the thick anxious lump in the back of his throat. He had to pick his pace up when he realized he was idling around for too long, touching each of the others to know that he was right behind the others. He smiled when he got reactions, patting Ray's face gently before keeping his hands to himself and shoved into his pockets. He just nodded as the younger stared at him for longer, a kind smile on his face as he hummed.

"Don't do that again, Ryan. I don't like jumping at nothing," Ray mumbled, the blond frowned but nodded, "Nor' can I help but constantly jump at everything. Fucking hate this." he tilted his head backwards and laughed quietly at the ceiling for a second.

"We all hate this, Ray," Michael replied stiffly, looking at the rabbit, "We all fucking do. Let's... Just get over it. I don't think there's a cure for us either way." he walked a little faster, the slow pace making him more pissed off then he was already.

He made a right, his pace slowing when he realized that he was alone for that second. He realized then as well. in those short few seconds, that he was afraid as well. The Jersey man was terribly terrified of what he was expecting around the next corner. He turned around, the satisfying look of the others forms brought the comfort that he desperately needed. He missed being close to the others, but now he felt that he was too harmful to be around even Gavin. Oh the look that the poor Briton gave him, Michael felt sick at that and he wanted to vomit then. He did not mean to scare his love, or even petrify the bird even. He had to take a break at that, his heart throbbing at the fact that he intimidated Gavin. He tugged a bit at his hair, forcing a smile on his face as the others came closer, smiling at them before continuing his way.

Michael did notice the look that Ryan gave to him, trying not to realize that it was still boring into the back of his head. The redhead felt a light hand on his shoulder, gentle and terribly faint. He looked up at the taller and frowned.

"What?"

"Oh. Nothing. Nothing at all, Michael. Why? Can't touch one of my boys? Or is that illegal as well? An atrocity that would be. Total nonsense really. Jack and Ray don't wish to speak so i thought you would as well. Or do you not as well? It... Is fine," he took a move to leave the other alone but he felt his hand be squeezed with enough strength to hear his bones crack. Ryan smiled, despite the awkward pain that he felt. He returned the squeezed, glancing back at the other two before down at Michael. He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss to his cheek, giving a soft moo on accident; despite how sudden that was it did place a smile on Michael's grouchy face. Ryan smiled back at that, rubbing his cheek to the other's a little more before he looked straight on.

* * *

"I wounder how they are fairing... Two hotheaded guys in some forsaken place fuck knows where." Ryan mused out loud, looking around the room they were in. He wished he had some sort of night vision at this point, bumping into everything around him including Michael; the younger was fairing rather well in the dark despite having now Ray attached to his left side. Jack was trailing behind but he was still rather far off, finding a door.

He furrowed his brows and gripped the doorknob. It was cool to the touch, and the more he stood there the more he could feel a draft coming from the bottom of the door. His eyes widened and he eagerly opened the door. Light poured into the room, illuminating and warming his face. His eyes glimmered with unshed tears, looking back at the others before looking forward. He began to go outside, the breeze was gentle and smelt tender. He looked backwards to see the others, the unshed tears rolling down his cheeks. He was quick to look away, unable to stop himself from sitting down on the ground and looked up at blue skies and soft clouds.

Jack checked back at the others, seeing that Ray was standing right behind himself before sitting down and laid on his back. The other two however were much less wanting to go towards the grassy area, preferring to stay towards the shadows to continue to look around. It seemed to be an unanimous vote to join Jack and Ray as well, sitting down together on the grass.

Michael ran his hands through the blades, taking some into his hands and pulled it out. His ears twitched and his lips pulled into a tight frown. He looked up briefly before down again, furrowing his brows. He stood up and shook his head, his facial features relaxing ever so slightly as he spoke. He seemed very angry, "I am not staying around here. Unlike you, I want to leave. Find Geoff and Gavin and leave." with that he turned towards the door, taking one last breath of crisp air. He rose his head to a more confident stance and he marched right out of the court yard. The room that they were in not too long ago seemed much colder, the dark tinge and the smell of blood was putting him uneasy. Brown eyes softened, glancing back at his lovers for a moment before turning around. He wanted to find the other two. He was genuinely afraid.

His hands shook, his heart throbbed hard in his chest. He was anxious. He wanted to vomit at any possible idea that they were harmed. Especially since he could not tell that he was sorry to the bird hybrid. Oh he was worried that he messed up everything with Gavin; and for the first time Michael prayed that they were safe. He pressed his hands to the wall as he stopped, waiting for the rest.

"C'mon! Lets go! I got no strength to keep waiting guys!" Michael yelled, feeling his face getting warm from building anger. He suddenly slammed his fist on the wall, looking back at the huddling group of men coming towards him, "Get the fuck on! Why are you so damn slow!? Have you lost something? Hope is no more now!" he hit the wall once more, breathing hard and hissed through his teeth as someone came closer.

"There is hope. But it has seem that you have lost it," Ray replied sharply, brushing shoulders daringly against Michael's. The cat hissed louder, wanting to lash out but the two older past him before he could deck someone. He stood there, clawing the wall before huffing loudly and following with stomping feet.

* * *

 

Gavin looked up at the older, flexing his wings a little. He could see light pouring into the room ahead, making a squawking sound as he ran towards the light. Geoff reached out to try and grab the other but missed by a hair. He jogged tiredly after the younger, stopping as he saw the other in the grassy yard. It was tempting, but the area seemed very unreal. He felt as if this was just some sort of trap that they were to go into and stay around. Like it was something that they were supposed to find. But then again, it was secluded, and it was truthfully the outside. The bearded man missed the fresh smell, the grass was a perfect green. He could hear birds chirping outside the tall walls, causing him to bleat quietly in content. The elder came towards the bird, who had his wings stretched a little more before he was touched. Gavin looked back at Geoff, smiling at him sadly before looking back up at the sky.

"I wish to be able to fly up and get help. But I'm so weak... It feels very wrong but right to be in this spot." he murmured, dropping to his knees and leaned against the other. He breathed in deeply, a smile creeping onto his face, "It makes me upset. You know. That we cannot find the others. That I feel as if that we may never get back to the others. I hope not. I miss my boys terribly, don't you Geoff?"

The elder was a little taken aback by the others sudden calmness, running a hand through Gavin's sandy hair. "I do, buddy. I miss them terribly." he sat down, thinking for now that it was okay to rest his weary legs. He stood eventually though, shaking his head. His instincts were telling him to leave the area, and he was becoming very anxious all the sudden. He pulled the other up and began to leave, basically running with what strength he had, and down the corridor. His eyes were fully blown, looking around before going down another hall. He stopped as he found more cages, Gavin looked rather mad that he was abruptly moved from his spot of comfort. He did not speak his words, boring holes into the back of Geoff's head before taking his arm out of the grasp. He did gasp when the ram grasped it tighter, looking up scared. He was tugged along after a few more moments.

The sound of footsteps were starting to become harder and harder before the ram was basically pulling the other along more. They were basically tripping over each other before the ram calmed down. They noticed a double door set and a guard station with no guards, Geoff taking up the leader role and tenderly walked towards the doors. He looked around, making sure that there was only Gavin behind himself before pushing the doors that were not even locked. His eyes widened in shocked as he saw the outside again, his heart throbbing as he saw nothing but land as well. Trees as far as the eye can see, but it was the most beautiful thing he has seen in - god he had no idea how long he was in here for but damn he was excited. But he knew as well, the others must still be in there. So the doors were reluctantly closed and he backed away. This caused a rather loud squawk from Gavin and he rushed forward, looking up a other with a ridiculous look. He pushed past the elder and took a nice long look outside, reaching out before he was pulled gently away. He looked angry, glaring at the other before looking away and crossed his arms.

"I wish to be selfish." his tone was bitter.

"I wish to as well, but we must find the others. Bring them here. Bring them here and get out. Please, Gavin. Gavvy. My love. Please. I must find the others. I must find them" Geoff begged. It was rare for the man to even say please.

The Briton's thought changed for a brief second, thinking for that second that maybe it was okay to go back and get the others. But he was always wanted to just run from the other and defy the other. He wanted to be selfish so badly. But he was now being pulled away, he was being pulled from the doors. His wish to leave and be free was becoming slimmer and slimmer and before he knew it his sensitive nose was being assaulted by the stench of blood. He covered his face with the one hand that he had free and tears slipped down his cheeks.


	13. part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> final part to this story uwu thank you all very much for the support- it means a lot. after this story has been updated I will start to plan my sequel to Silence and perhaps another angst story- if not something romance. i think maybe for a switch i will do that-
> 
> but then again I am planning right too far ahead. so for now it will be this for a while.
> 
> Im sorry for it to be seemingly rushed? I have had a very hard time trying to think of what the ever living heckie to do. so I am sorry

He looked around lost, his eyes shining with unshed tears and his cheeks were red, eyes puffy. He had that constant sniffle, not even caring when Gavin wiped his nose on his sleeves. It disgusted the living hell out of Geoff but he himself did not care. He understood the others hurt, yearning to leave. Neither men had the mental and physical capability to move the amount of footsteps that they have taken; but it was needed if they were to find their loved ones again in this hell hole. They passed the small patch of grass from before, the sweet smell of air wafted through the room and to their noses, shivers down his spine as Geoff realized that the clouds were starting to roll into the area and drips of rain came down. The ram came close to the door, looking up and watched the sky open up and pour down its feelings, breathing in the heavy scent of precipitation. He used to love this smell, but considering where he was and the predicament it smelt heavy like blood and death. The elder scowled, an urge to scream out in anger was bubbling so much his form was trembling. But he resisted, for the sake of the last shred of sanity he had and for poor Gavin. He must be there for his love. So, he reluctantly turned around, clasped his hand around the others hand and resumed their search for the others. The man's facial features were stoic, hard and determined.

Geoff often checked that the other was still there behind him, just to know he was not alone. Some sort of coping mechanism he developed over the years of being around the others was he would squeeze the others hand. The warmth was inviting and he raised the appendage to his bearded cheek. Geoff gave a quiet sigh, kissing Gavin's fingers before lowering their conjoined hands. Before hand it was totally placed at their sides, the bird rose it to his cheek in a copying move and kissed the others fingers, looking up at the other with hope filling his eyes and a big smile on his face. He came closer towards the other and pressed his shoulder against the others. He took comfort with feeling the other, rubbing his face against the others shoulder. Gavin stopped eventually, but did tilt the others head so that he was able to press a kiss to the others lips. It was quick, surprisingly gentle as he usually was full force and very clumsy. The younger gave him a pat on the cheek, a sly smile on his face, before continuing onward.

\---

The remaining four were rather lost, seemingly running around in panicked circles. Many of the guards have chased them down until they were tired and had to find somewhere sneaky to hide. So now they were huddled all together with pounding feet in front of the door and shouting. It frightened Ray, who was pressed against the wall and had his legs to his chest. Michael was wanting to his, but the rather gentle strokes of his tiny cat like ears relaxed him ever so slightly. Jack had his ears pressed to the door, to make sure that there was some sort of heavy, sturdy body to protect them if in case the door was to be opened up. Ryan managed to keep the younger two from either being extremely loud or having the urge to stand up, shove Jack out of the way and sprint like a mad man out the door. He eventually sat Michael, Jack and himself down as he knew that they would be there for some time. Especially since he could hear speaking just outside the door, cussing of unsuccessful catches. The words put them all on edge, hearing the clicking of boots on the floor and someone daringly loading their gun. That sound alone made Ray stand up suddenly in the attempt to leave, almost gasping as he was pulled down to the floor again with a hand over his mouth. His feet kicked someone, assuming Michael as he had a very ticked off look to his face. The youngest calmed down slowly, his long ears stroked quietly. Not only did they all now have to wait patiently wait for the rabbit hybrid to calm down but as well as the men outside the door to leave. It seemed like hours before there was any sort of signs of the group outside the door had any sort of plans to leave, and an unknown hour later the small group was alone.

This put them all in a much more eased mood, all able to relax and spread out a little more instead of all huddled together. Ray was the first to leave, not taking any sort of precautions unlike Ryan who was the second to leave with the amount of precaution of an awaiting mother. He made sure that the rest were out of the closet, touching each of their shoulders before turning around and led the way towards where they were traveling from where they were originally going. The oldest would sometimes turn his back and touch the others may it be on the shoulder or on the face, just to be sure that they were still there and that he could make sure he had some sort of comfort for not only them but himself. As selfish as it is, he was desperate to leave and he was even willing to run with all of his strength to find the exit. He knew that was stupid as well with those people trying to find them, but he was also crazy enough to sprint down this wall and make his way towards where he thought the general direction of the exit was located.

They traveled for a while, hours and hours in circles upon circles. The three began to drag their feet in a defeating way, heads hung low. They all looked among each other, last sliver of hope of finding the exit and the other two were starting to prove to be a slim fact.

There was a faint squawking sound however, which seemed to get louder and louder and closer by the second. The sounds of wings soon began to be heard, messily flapping against their owner's back wildly as the person itself sprinted right into Michael. There as a loud, long hiss fro the cat before he stopped once he realized the familiar more human like noises. He never held the Briton so tightly after that, his tail curling around the others leg and his eyes very wide. Heavier, more tired footsteps were heard, hard panting, before he dropped to his knees in exhaustion. The many continued to pant tiredly as he looked up, first making sure that he was not hallucinating in any sort by rubbing his eyes and blinking a few times. But his tired body was scooped up into a hug by Ryan, who had brought the rest of the group into a very tight hug. He trembled, holding them all together as if he would lose them if he was to let go.

They stayed like this for a while before there was several springing footsteps coming in their general direction. Gavin fled as soon as he heard, which caused the rest of them to chase after the Lad. Jack had the chance to turn his head so he could check who he was running after them and saw a group of men, none the least large men with equally large and very frightening guns, were going right after him. All he could think was to keep pushing, his wrist was even grabbed as he was starting to slack too much. The ginger whined a little, pushing himself further to keep up with the others.

They all seemed to have an equal idea of going to the exit, thankfully not guarded yet but the footsteps could be heard to the right of them. There was soon an alarm, and the doors that were opened were soon slamming shut and the windows closing. It took only a split second to throw the door opened, Geoff making sure that the others were pushed out. His body did get out, but his finger did get caught in the door. Adrenaline started to kick in as soon as he realized that one of his fingers on his right hand was missing and there was just a stump that was gushing blood. Geoff, despite tearing up and the excruciating pain that he was in, stuffed his finger into his pocket and continued to follow the other behind the rest slowly. He smiled brightly at the others, ruffling each of their heads before taking lead into the thin forest around them. The elder found a place to rest, his body no longer able to continue due to fatigue, eyes closing in relief.

"I'm not sitting." Ray grumbled, continuing to walk, "I hear them. I hear them running towards us and its no time to sit around and wait for them to come. Why are you even sitting?!" he pulled the other up, struggling as to how weak he was now at this point.

The Puerto Rican dropped to his knees once the other was up, pressing his face to the others legs to catch his breath. He used the other to slowly stand up, disregarding the wetness of he others pants and placed his hands on his shoulders. Ray turned him around and pushed him forward to get Geoff going.

The other four followed behind, keeping a much slower pace then the anxious rabbit that kept them moving. The forest was much thinner then they all thought, and soon they were out and on the road. They all slowed their pace, grouping together enough to stick together and keep each other awake. The hybrids huddled further together as they reached civilization, conjoined paranoid thoughts about the men finding them. They all wandered around the town and tried to find some sort of shelter for the night to come.

Eventually, and a very freaked out old couple later, they found a room for free considering that they had no money and they did look rather homeless freaks. Ryan and Gavin pushed the beds together and put more covers on the top to make a nest like bedding. The two laid down with a comfortable sigh, allowing the rest of the group to snuggle around and close their eyes in bliss.


End file.
